Un hilo rojo muy largo
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: La historia de un inter cambio de niñas, llevo a un cambio mayor, al de culturas y de prejuicios. Busquemos que hace que la cultura Japonesa sea tan brillante, tan especial, que distingue a la cultura Americana, en su modus vivendis... Pero para esta historia, solo observaremos lo que va entre el amor, el hilo rojo del destino y esa situación... que nos hacer ser alguien.


_**FIC**_

_**In edito a la GF 2019**_

**Un hilo rojo muy largo**

**Por Mayra Exitosa**

En japón la cultura es tan diferente, quien no la conoce, quien la ignora, es feliz. Pero quien nace en ella, debe ser de una casta, de una integridad y de un linaje. Esos son los pensamientos de Lee Chang el abuelo más odiado por Japón.

Aquí comienza esta historia, una que te hará pensar que la vida norteamericana es un dulce y la de Japón el agua que calma la sed de los que comieron dicho dulce. Pues bien la hija del ex militar general Lee Chang huye de Japón, después del fallecimiento de su madre, pensando que su padre había tenido algo que ver en su muerte, las cosas parecían culparlo, sin embargo, el hombre amaba más que nadie a su mujer. Muchos años después de esta aclaración, incomodo por no haber tenido hijos varones y solo una única hija, mando buscarla y al encontrarla, se había casado con un norteamericano de ojos azules, rubio, tan gringo como todos los hombres que odiaba desde que fuera militar.

Chay Chang, ahora se llamaba Chay Morgan y al recibir el documento de su padre, no tuvo más remedio que ocultarlo. Pues su marido era un hombre bueno, pacifico y de honor, todo un contable, que trabajaba de solo a sol para cuidar de su familia, Chay y Ann, su pequeña bebita que de cabellos lacios negros y sus pequeños ojos rasgados, salía la casta de la madre, al ser japonesa, pero al abrirlos sus ojos azules decían lo muy hermosa que era hija de Robert Morgan. Apenas tenía seis meses, cuanto este en un accidente de tráfico fallecía. La joven madre recibía un seguro y así también un pago para solventar la vida de ella y de su hija. Sin embargo, no todo estaba dicho. Para Lee Chang, saber a su única hija viuda era un regalo, pero no sabía que ya gozaba de una nieta.

En otro lugar, Dinora Campbell una joven hermosa y protagonista de muchos romances, por fin había sentado cabeza y se había casado con Carl Brighton, de ese bello matrimonio nacía otra niña, rubia, vivaracha con un temperamento fuerte como su abuelo Chales Brighton, quien poseía una mirada verde intensa y una sonrisa de poder, al saber que su hijo lo había convertido en abuelo y deseaba conocer a su nieta, la viva imagen de él. Según la descripción que le dieron. El abuelo sufrió un desmayo y su hijo se vio obligado a viajar de forma inmediata para ir hacia su encuentro. Dejando a Dinora con su hijita en Chicago.

Las madres de esta historia estaban viajando con sus pequeñas en brazos, ambas iban en un tren veloz de un lado a otro, cuando sucedió aquel fatídico accidente. Un niño que viajaba en ese tren, acompañado de un hombre, quien lo abrazaba fuertemente al ver como los vagones se descarrilaban zigzagueantes, logrando así salvar al jovencito, quien al despertar sangraba de su frente y veía al hombre totalmente caído.

El llanto de las pequeñas, lo hacía caminar, pues ambas madres abrazadas de sus hijas no respondían y las pequeñas se quejaban del movimiento brusco que las había sacado de su acogido sueño. El jovencito tomando una frazada tomaba a la bebita de cabello rubio y la cubría al ser ella la que más fuerte gritaba. Mientras la otra, al no escuchar a la vecina de llantos, se quedaba en espera, y esta era movida debajo del cuerpo de su madre, quien ya no se movía. El niño sentado con las dos pequeñas esperaba el arribo de la ayuda para ser sacados de los fierros retorcidos y de tantas personas dormidas o heridas que estaban a su alrededor.

El General Lee Chang, fue el primero en llegar, su hija ya no tenía marido, ahora podía llevársela a Japón, al saber que se presentaba en un hospital herida, molesto reclamaba en otro idioma la entrega del cuerpo, pero al saber que poseía a una hija, este impactado, tomaba el cuerpo de la pequeña en una frazada de dibujos de cerezos que su hija adoraba por recordarle su natal país. Ver a la niña lo dejaba asombrado, era rubia, de ojos verdes y de un temperamento tan fuerte, como el de él. Y era lo único que quedaba del amor de su vida, de su hija, de su mujer y ahora de su única nieta. Firmando los papeles tomaba a la pequeña y con abogados y traductores, llegaba al departamento donde había vivido su hija, empacando todo y marchándose lo antes posible de ese lugar.

Un hombre y su padre llegaban después, tomaban el cuerpo de su mujer, una hermosa rubia de cabellos rizados, que ahora yacía inerte y le entregaban una bebita, de cabellos negros de ojos rasgados y el abuelo asustado, se negaba a creer que esa pequeña calladita y seria, fuera a ser la nieta con la que lo comparaban, pues el de callado y serio, no tenía nada. Pero su hijo estaba tan adolorido que no giraba a ver a su hija, sino tomaba y abrazaba a Dinora, la mujer más bella y hermosa que le había aceptado y le había dado una hija y ahora ya no estaba con vida.

Días después, ya en Japón Lee Chang, no hablaba con nadie, todos lo giraban a ver, tenía una nieta americana, y no tenía el cabello negro, ni lacio, tampoco era de ojos rasgados, para ser exactos no tenía nada de los Chang. El maldito Morgan ese, le había hincado una nieta, una niña tan americana como él, y nada que ver con su estirpe. Pero era lo único que le quedaba y ya nada podía hacer, ahora solo tenía que mostrarle a su pequeña que la vida no sería fácil, que tal vez alguien la aceptaría algún día, pero no sería una estirpe honorable.

En Chicago, el padre gritaba, su hija había desparecido, se la habían cambiado, el abuelo estaba asustado, la niña era tan diferente que hasta había pensado mal de su nuera, sin embargo, al reaccionar el padre, demandaba la devolución de su pequeña y al buscarla, renegaba de la niña que le habían entregado y que, por recoger el cuerpo de su mujer, le habían dado gato por liebre. El hombre estaba tan molesto, que no podía creer que le habían cambiado a su hijita en sus propias narices, y el abuelo asustado, entregaba a la supuesta nieta, que más que nieta parecía japonesita.

Al rechazar y demandar, la joven Helen Morgan pedía la custodia legal de su sobrina, esta le fue mostrada y se le hacían pruebas de ADN, las mismas que asimilaban eran de su único hermano. Y que había fallecido apenas meses atrás, la joven Morgan, recogía gustosa a su sobrina, al ser soltera, tenía pocas posibilidades de que se la soltara el abuelo materno, sin embargo, al escuchar la equivocación, esta contaba sobre el General Lee Chang, al que acusaban de haber atentado contra su propia esposa y era el padre de su cuñada.

El abuelo al escuchar la historia, molesto movía todas sus influencias, para que rescataran a su única nieta. Aun sin registrar. El padre adolorido, triste y acongojado había perdido toda esperanza, pero la joven Morgan, lo alentaba a que no perdiera a su hija, que pronto la encontrarían. Y fue con ella quien volvía a vivir un poco de fe, que ya había perdido.

Los meses se hicieron años y Aun con todos los movimientos, no encontraban nada del General Lee Chang.

En una villa lejana, alejado de todo el bullicio de la sociedad critica a la que no estimarían a su nieta, que era más americana que japonesa, solo le quedaba el exilio, y la pequeña que portaba ropa con dulces, y letras americanas donde decía Candy. Fue que así la pequeña fue nombrada y el cariñosamente le pronunciaba el nombre Kyandí. Alejado de todo en una cabaña, con su única descendiente, el hombre aprendía a educarla y a aceptar su diferencia contra los demás niños. Trataba de recogerle los cabellos, de oscurecerlos y hasta de ponerle gorros constantemente. Pero el solecito que era su nieta, la sonrisa lo picara y traviesa, vencían al serio hombre, que por mas que trataba de enmendarla, se daba cuenta que esa niña, ahora era su debilidad.

\- ¡Kyandí! Mi pequeña, que haré contigo, nadie te querrá aquí, tendremos que irnos, tu no eres de este lugar y yo sin ti, no quiero estar.

\- ¡Sofu! ¡Sofu! ¡Sofu!

\- Si mi niña, Sofu.

* * *

**Esta historia es de las que medite primero cuando inició el reto de La vuelta al mundo en ochenta fics, la idea original era poner... La vuelta al mundo en 80... pero su fueran capítulos seria una historia muy larga y detallada, para un reto, así que se hizo la imaginación a favor de la cualidad que tengo para crear cosas nuevas, in editas y que las lectoras sepan que tengo más de 431 historias, de las cuales mas de 148 de ellas ya están en fanfiction y que cada una lleva algo que liga y enlaza a las lectoras con la escritora, a la personalidad ya la virtud de cada ser humano de explorar y explotar nuestras cualidades para darle al mundo lo mejor que podemos ser...**

**Un abrazo a la Distancia**

**Mayra Exitosa**


End file.
